Trouble at the grocery store
by Ibelieve24
Summary: Big Brother Castiel lets Julianna go to the store with Bobby. What was he thinking? Bobby, Cas, Julianna, Dean and Sam
1. The late night prayer

**Written for the people who have taken the time to be so kind and requested, well demanded, more and longer Big Brother Cas stories. :) This story is linked to the first story line but can be read independently of each other.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Julianna.  
**

**Spoilers: Some of this might give away parts of season 6.  
**

**Reviews are appreciated and welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX  
**

Julianna stepped outside and sat on the front steps. The night was quiet and the sky was clear. Bobby had gone to bed an hour ago. She knew she wasn't allowed to go past the steps without his permission. Castiel had put that rule in place after she took a walk and Bobby couldn't find her for over an hour. They had both been furious at her but it was unintentional. She hadn't meant to worry either of them but sometimes it felt like the walls of the house were closing in on her. She had wanted some fresh air.

She remembered a time that she could just think of a place and then be there. She lost that ability long ago. There wasn't much left of her old self. She could still give a human comfort and peace with a touch. She could still sense people and what they are feeling. And she could smite a lower level demon if she had to but that was another thing that Castiel put on the "don't you dare" list. Sometimes it was hard to remember all the rules she had to follow now.

She thought of her big brother then. Fighting this war was changing him. She had never seen him so focused, so determined. She also had never seen him so "human". He used to never show any emotion but now, well she has seen him angry, impatient, and even has mastered some sarcasm. Dean is a big influence on her brother. There is no denying it. Dean and Sam have a true brotherly connection. Yet anyone seeing the relationship between Dean and Castiel would probably describe them as brothers too.

Julianna worried for her brother's safety and she worried for his faith. After he went looking for Father but couldn't find him, it took something out of Castiel. His faith took a hit.

Where is Father? Why won't he put an end to all this fighting? Jules prayed then. She was determined to talk to her Father whether he was listening or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing?" Castiel appeared next to her, sitting on the steps.

"Castiel! I'm so happy you're safe." Julianna hugged him tightly.

Cas put his arms around her. He didn't get the purpose of this whole hugging thing. For some reason, it gave her comfort so he hugged her back. His little sister seemed to become more and more human every day.

Pulling back from her, he asked again, "What were you doing?"

"Talking to Father"

Castiel only nodded.

"Julianna I don't like you sitting out here at night by yourself. Does Bobby know you are out here?"

"No, I just wanted to get some air. I didn't go past the steps."

"Still, it isn't safe."

"Brother? If Bobby says it's ok, can I go with him to the grocery store? He was going to bring me the other day but he didn't because he wanted to talk to you about it."

Cas saw how hopeful his sister looked in anticipation of his answer. Something as simple as a trip to the store could make her so happy. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"You would have to follow whatever rules Bobby gave you. Can you do that?"

"Yes of course I can."

Cas thought a minute more. "I will leave this one to Bobby to decide."

Julianna was ecstatic! "Thanks Castiel! I promise you won't regret it."

"I already do."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Cas and Jules sat there quietly for a while when Julianna asked something that had been on her mind recently.

"Brother? Is Father still watching over us?"

Cas thought carefully about the question. He didn't want his sister to lose her faith but he often wondered the same thing lately.

"Yes, I believe so. What do you think?"

"He is a Father to all of us so why won't he stop this fighting? I think if he knew what was going on in heaven, He would put an end to it. He would make Raphael stop and no more angels would die. I mean, what kind of father would let his children fight and die and do nothing? If I was involved in a fight, you wouldn't turn a blind eye. You would make me stop fighting, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would"

"So, a father who cared would too. So, that makes me think that He doesn't know or…. maybe He doesn't care?"

Julianna let her words spill out. She didn't even realize she had thought that way. Castiel was facing forward but turned his head to look at her. What has happened to his little sister?

"Don't you EVER say that again! Do you understand?"

"But Brother, I'm not the only one. I know you have thought it. Wasn't it Raphael who told you that he thought Father was dead? Maybe that is true Castiel. Maybe that is why He hasn't stopped the war."

Castiel had thought it. He didn't want to think it was true. He believed that Father brought him back after they stopped the apocalypse but he really didn't know how it happened. No matter what he thought, he was not going to let his sister lose her faith.

"JULIANNA! Father is not dead and I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth again! Do you hear me?" Cas gave her a stern look and waited for her response.

"Yes Castiel. I hear you" She said quietly.

"We might not understand why He does what He does but it is not our job to understand. God is not dead and He has not abandoned us and He certainly still cares. Next time you say your prayers, you need to ask His forgiveness for your words."

"Yes brother." Julianna still had some doubts but it was reassuring to hear her brother defend Father so passionately. It gave her hope.

She reached out and took his hand.

Julianna tried to give her brother some comfort and get a sense of what he was going through. Castiel gave her a slight grin.

"You are trying to see my feelings? You know that doesn't work on me."

"It does work on you but you are always blocking me. Why are you blocking me? I only want to know that you are ok. I worry about you a lot."

"What worries you little sister?"

"That Raphael will get you and I will lose you forever." Julianna could feel a tug at her heart just by uttering the words out loud.

Castiel put his arm around his little sister. It was another gesture that he knew gave her comfort.

"I cannot die in this war Julianna. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"If I did, that would leave you alone with only Bobby to watch over you. It would surely kill him. You need a strong hand and a lot of looking after and it is not a job for a mere human. You running free with no supervision could start another apocalypse."

Julianna pulled back and looked at him at first thinking that he was serious.

Cas looked straight ahead and then peeked at Julianna out of the corner of his eye, letting a slight grin pass across his face.

He was kidding! Her big brother was kidding? Julianna laughed then and it felt good to laugh.

Castiel sat with her for a little while longer holding her close again and letting her lean into him. Neither one said a word. They just enjoyed the rare moment of peace.

Castiel then stiffened and looked up as if someone had called him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go. You go back inside and no more coming out at night on your own, understood?"

"Understood"

And he was gone once more.

Jules went back inside and locked the door the way that Bobby does. Going up to her room, she was thinking about her brother. Why did he block her from sensing him? She didn't know the answer to that but she did know that maybe his faith hadn't taken the hit she thought. If her brother still had faith, she would too.

So, Julianna knelt by her bed and said her prayers.


	2. Trip to the store

"I found it Bobby!" Julianna yelled excitedly.

"You did not."

"Yes I did!" She waved the book at him and dropped it on the desk in front of him.

"Where was it?"

"It was under the table leg to keep the table from wobbling."

"Oh yeah" Bobby remembered.

"So, I can go with you now right? You promised." Julianna could barely contain herself. Bobby promised that if she found the book, she could go with him to the store. He rarely let her off the property. It was too dangerous, risky, etc.

"Hmm I'm not sure?" He teased.

"Bobby! Castiel said it was up to you!" Julianna made sure that she had asked her big brother for permission last time he had come to check on her. That seemed like a long time ago. Castiel was hesitant at first but he gave in by letting Bobby make the final decision.

"Alright listen up Jules. What is the story?"

"Again?" Julianna whined. She knew this drill inside and out.

"I guess you don't want to go."

"Ok Ok, I am the sister of a friend of yours. You are just helping me out for a little while until I can get on my feet." Julianna recited the familiar story.

"And if they ask you where you are from?"

"Pennsylvania"

"Your brother's name?"

"Gabriel" Julianna chose that name in honor of the beloved archangel.

"Age?"

"24"

"And, what else?"

"Be polite. Don't offer any information. Only speak when spoken to. Stick close to you. Don't draw attention to myself. Keep a low profile at all times." Julianna knew this all by heart.

"Alright, go get ready."

Bobby had to laugh when Jules squealed and ran to get changed. Searching for books in Bobby's house can be a dusty job. Now at least he has the book he needed. If he remembered correctly, it has an old binding spell that his friend Mitch will need when he goes up against that witch again.

Jules ran down the stairs a few minutes later, dressed and ready.

"Well, let's go little one. Somehow I am afraid I'm going to regret this."

"Hmm That is almost exactly what Castiel said too."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**More to come soon.**


	3. Low Profile

Bobby slammed open the front door and practically threw the bag of groceries he was carrying on the kitchen counter. Julianna followed and put her bag down next to his gently.

"I don't see what you are so upset about."

Bobby didn't respond. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and put it in the middle of the floor.

"SIT!"

"What?"

"SIT, I am not going to say it again."

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Julianna threw up her arms and sat in the chair.

"Why am I sitting here? Bobby, will you talk to me please?"

"Time out"

Julianna cocked her head to one side and looked at him trying to comprehend what he just said. Did he just say time out?

He was busily putting groceries away. He wouldn't even look up at her. She wondered if he was mad or just embarrassed.

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

"Time out? You are putting me in time out? Seriously?"

"Yep"

Julianna felt herself smirk then. She couldn't help it. It was too funny.

"What the hell are you smiling at? This isn't funny Jules! Haven't we talked about a low profile? You have to keep a low profile or people get nosy! You know that! "

"Oh come on! They deserved that. I didn't like the way they were talking about you and you didn't say a word to defend yourself."

"Low profile Jules. Low profile."

Julianna kept silent for a few minutes. Bobby was obviously angry.

"How long do I have to sit here?"

"Till I say you don't"

"Now, this is ridiculous. I am not sitting in this chair all night."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Bobby Singer. You can't make me sit here until you decide otherwise."

"I can't huh?"


	4. Time Out

Two hours later, Dean and Sam pulled up to Bobby's house. The sun was just starting to drop in the sky. Lately, they were working a lot of odd creature type hunts around Bobby's area so it was easy to come by after a hard day. Bobby and Cas' little sister got along well but the boys never knew what they would be walking in on. Sometimes the two would be laughing, sometimes arguing or just sitting in the middle of a pile of books comparing notes. However, today was something new altogether.

Julianna was in a chair in the middle of the floor. Her legs were tied to the front of the chair and her hands were tied behind her back attached to the back of the chair. That girl wasn't going anywhere. To top it off, she had a red bandanna around her mouth.

Dean and Sam instinctively drew their weapons but quickly realized there were no monsters involved.

Julianna was rolling her eyes at them in disgust and Bobby was sitting at his desk reading a paper, having a drink. He didn't even look up.

Dean raised his eyebrows and asked, "Bobby? What the hell is going on here? "

"Time out"

Again, Julianna made a huffing noise behind the gag over her mouth and rolled her eyes once more.

"Did you say time out Bobby?" Sam asked as if he heard it wrong.

"Yep"

The boys put their weapons away and walked past Julianna as if she wasn't there. Julianna watched them walk past her in disbelief. Thinking, are they really going to just leave me here?

Bobby handed Dean a shot of whiskey and he took the drink gratefully. Well, this was a new one.

He glanced over to Julianna and said to Bobby, "So, wanna talk about it?"

"Nope"

Bobby kept reading his paper, barely looking up.

"Um Bobby?" Sam started. "How about we take the gag off Jules so she can tell us?"

"Nope. No talking in time out. You know the rules Sam."

Julianna started trying to yell through the gag but it was useless and sounded only like muffled frustration. Sam swore he heard a few curse words in there somewhere.

Dean threw his hands up and sat down on the couch to relax. Sam looked at him and once again the two of them had one of their unspoken conversations. If anyone else had been able to hear it, it probably would have sounded something like this.

Sam: "We can't just leave her like this"

Dean: "Yes we can, it's between her and Bobby"

Sam: "Dean"

Dean: "Let them work it out Sammy."

But, of course they never actually spoke a word. They didn't have to. They had these types of private conversations as long as they can remember.

So, Sam sat down and started research on his lap top.

Julianna stopped wriggling and stopped trying to talk through the gag. She seemed resigned to the fact that she was going to be in that chair until Bobby decided otherwise.

Dean smirked and spoke up again.

"Hey Bobby, do you think it would have been better to put the chair in the middle of a devil trap? You know, just to be on the safe side?"

Julianna glared at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wanted to add a few short chapters. Will be more soon. Hope you're enjoying it!**


	5. Game over

Bobby got up after about 20 minutes more and walked to Julianna. Her eyes were following his every movement. He untied the gag and took it off. Julianna licked her lips and said, "Thank you."

"Now Jules, tell them what you did. Tell them how you kept that "low profile" that we have talked about, oh, say, **ONE HUNDRED TIMES!**" He fumed at her.

Wow, he is still mad, Julianna thought to herself.

Dean and Sam waited.

Julianna felt their eyes on her and hesitated.

"I don't want to now." She said quietly.

"Oh, you don't? Why not? Earlier I thought you found it to be so funny?!"

"I still don't think it was all that bad. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Besides, you just got finished saying no talking in time out. It's no wonder I get confused about what the rules are around here. I have a million of them to follow!" Jules defended.

She noticed then that Dean and Sam were shaking their heads as if she just made a big mistake. They obviously have experience dealing with Bobby when he was angry. Darn her big mouth.

"Ok Julianna, OK." Bobby just shook his head in agreement with her and walked back and forth.

Jules thought that this could not be good.

"I guess I will have to just call your brother and have you tell him the story. If it wasn't that bad, I'm sure he will agree with you." Bobby smiled at her.

Jules straightened up immediately in her chair with just the mention of her brother.

"Bobby, please don't call him!" She begged. "He is really busy and you told me once that you preferred if we handle things between us. Remember? It's a boring story anyway. He wouldn't be interested." Jules could hear how her voice sounded nervous. Bobby clearly knew how to play this game. He must have had a lot of practice with Dean and Sam when they were younger. She was foolish to think she could go up against him.

"I would like to hear this story." It was Cas suddenly standing there by Julianna's chair.

Dean threw his hands up. "Game over lil sis. Game over."

Julianna closed her eyes and threw her head back on the chair, groaning . All she could think of was, why me? What is he doing here? I'm dead.

Castiel was looking at her strangely. He accessed the situation in front of him. His sister is tied to a chair but it doesn't seem to be causing Dean, Sam or Bobby any concern. Unusual. He made no move to untie her.

"Are you sick Julianna?"

Jules sighed quietly, glaring at Bobby who seemed thrilled that her big brother arrived unexpectedly.

"No, Brother. I'm fine."

"Why are you tied to that chair?"

Bobby looked at her then and said sarcastically, "Yes Jules, why are you tied to that chair?"

Julianna wished there was a way out of this one. Nothing seemed to be presenting itself and Bobby clearly wasn't going to help her. She decided to go with honesty since she pretty much had no other choice.

"Bobby put me in time out." She hated the sound of that!

Cas nodded now starting to understand but he had little information about "time out".

"And you are secured to the chair, why? I don't believe that is customary."

Julianna looked down and replied, "He tied me to the chair because I refused to stay seated."

Dean and Sam were doing their very best not to laugh. Dean couldn't decide which was funnier. The visual picture of Bobby trying to keep Jules in time out or the confused looks coming from his angel friend Cas.

Cas looked at Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Please explain "time out". I don't understand its true purpose."

Dean responded with a nod to Sam. "Sam"

Sam knew this to mean, "Answer the question for me".

"Cas, parents will put their kids in time out when they feel like they aren't listening or being disobedient. It is supposed to give them time to think and calm down. Then hopefully start behaving when time out is over." Sam explained.

Thanks a lot Sam, Julianna thought to herself.

Castiel nodded and turned his head to his little sister.

Julianna kept her eyes on her lap. She could feel her brother looking at her. She thought then how her brother had the most amazing eyes. Every feeling her brother ever had seemed to radiate from his eyes. She truly did not want to see what was radiating at that moment. Jules was brought back to reality when she heard his voice.

"Julianna" Castiel almost whispered it.

"Yes Sir?" She replied keeping her eyes fixated on her knees.

"Tell me what happened."


	6. Heart to heart

Julianna felt exhausted at that point. No matter what, this was not going to turn out well for her.

"Well, Bobby let me go with him to the grocery store which he rarely does because I am like a **prisoner in this house**!" Julianna began her story dramatically.

Cas leaned over and whispered something in Julianna's ear. Her eyes got wide and she straightened more in her seat. Dean watched the exchange. He was always amazed at how different Cas seemed when he was dealing with his sister.

Cas locked eyes with Jules then and nodded for her to continue.

"Um, well, when we got there, it seemed like everyone was coming over pretending to be friendly. They weren't friendly though. They were just being nosy. They wanted to know who I was and kept questioning Bobby. Some of the old ladies even pulled me aside to see if I would say the same thing that Bobby did. I did exactly what Bobby told me. I kept to the story the whole time. I am a sister of an old friend. Bobby is just helping me out for a little while. Blah blah blah and more blah." Julianna rolled her eyes, forgetting herself again.

Cas looked confused at the last part. He looked at Sam who whispered, "Not important".

"We were almost done with the shopping. I had just picked up a pie for Dean because I basically suck at making pies."

"There is pie? You have pie and no one told me?" Dean interrupted. "Why would you keep that from me?" He asked Bobby.

Cas didn't like Julianna's choice of words. "You WHAT at making pies?"

"Sorry Castiel. I'm not skilled at making pies." She corrected quickly.

"Your choice of wording is getting more and more difficult to understand and I'm sure that I do not like it."

Dean interrupted again. "No, seriously, is there pie?"

"Shut up Dean" Bobby growled

"So,, anyway, I was picking up whipped cream for the pie and I heard these 3 guys teasing Bobby."

"Whipped cream? There is whipped cream?" Dean was completely off in another direction

"SHUT UP DEAN" Bobby growled again."

Sam continued the story, "So, 3 guys were teasing Bobby and?"

"Yes, saying stuff like he ordered me from a catalog or he came into some money and was paying for me. Bobby told them to shut up and they did. But then, I overheard them saying that Bobby couldn't get a girl like me even if he paid for it. They said that they believed I was a sister of a friend because there is no way I could be anything else with a guy like Bobby. It made me mad. Bobby is more of a man than any of them."

Bobby was taken back by the last comment. He didn't realize why the comments bothered Julianna so much until that moment.

"I know Bobby heard them but he didn't say anything to defend himself."

"So, what did you do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! I mean, I just wanted to show them they were wrong. All I did was walk over to Bobby, pinch his rear, kiss his neck, put the whipped cream in the cart and said, "This is for us later"."

Jules had seen it on a television show late at night. She didn't really know what it meant but she knew it had "intimate" connotations. Humans can be very creative in that aspect of their lives.

Julianna smiled then. "You should have seen their faces! They won't tease Bobby anymore after that."

Dean and Sam immediately turned their backs to Bobby. They knew he would not be happy if Jules knew they were laughing but they couldn't hide it. They could only imagine his face when she did that. It's a wonder he didn't kill her on the spot.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up you idiots!" Bobby said. "She was told to keep a low profile. Do you think I care what they say about me? Now, they are going to try to find out more about her and why she is here. Now, they will be talking. Once they take that story back to the bar, everyone will know about her. We can't take the chance that some random conversation will hit the wrong ears."

Castiel was quiet. He was weighing the situation in his mind.

Frankly, he didn't get it. What was the whipped cream for? He didn't ask for clarification. It wasn't the right time to ask. He will ask Dean about it later. He decided to side with Bobby's reaction. Before he could respond, Bobby spoke again.

"Tell him the rest Jules."

Julianna's eyes shot up to Bobby. She glanced to her brother and then back to him. She was begging, pleading to him not to make her.

Castiel saw the exchange. "There is more?"

Julianna felt her face blush red. She couldn't find her voice.

"Julianna! I asked you a question"

_I know I know you did brother, she thought to herself. How do I say this to you? You of all people._

"I'm waiting"

Bobby saved her then. Well, he didn't exactly save her. He saved her from having to say it out loud to her brother but he still told her brother what she said.

"She told the women in the store and I quote, Sex with Bobby is great. He is huge!"

Julianna saw the look in her brother's eyes and braced herself for what was coming.

"_**JULIANNA**_" Castiel practically growled her name at her. It sent shivers up her spine. She would have probably run away at that point but she was still tied to the stupid chair!

"That doesn't sound so bad to me." Dean piped up. "You will probably get some dates from that remark Bobby. How long has it been?"

"Dean, didn't I already tell you to shut up?" Bobby asked embarrassed with the conversation.

Castiel was quiet. Strangely quiet. He was wondering where she heard all these phrases and how much she really knew about them. She was more and more human each passing day. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Julianna, you clearly understood the instructions that Bobby gave you, correct?"

"Yes Brother"

"Yet you went against his rules, correct?"

"Nooo, well, yes I did but.."

"And didn't I tell you that if you were allowed to go to the store that you had to follow Bobby's rules, without question?"

"Yes Brother." Julianna said quietly

"So you decided to ignore the rules that I gave you as well as Bobby's rules."

"Well, I,,," Julianna stammered. There was no good answer to that question.

"Enough. I have heard enough."

Cas waved his hand and the ropes dropped from Julianna's hands and feet.

"Apologize."

"Castiel, I was just.."

"**APOLOGIZE"**

"I'm sorry Bobby. It won't happen again." She said quickly.

"No, it won't happen again. I am confident of that." Castiel continued. "You will not be going to the store or anywhere else for a long time."

"Castiel. I know you are not happy with me but Dean and Sam can see the humor in it!"

Both brothers shook their heads again at her. Another mistake. Darn her big mouth. Julianna wondered how they knew what to say and what not to say in these situations? Is there a class she can take?

Castiel gave her a look of disbelief. "I don't care who finds it funny! **I DO NOT** see the humor in it Julianna. Bobby is right. Now, go upstairs to your room. I will be up in a minute. I see that we are going to have to talk about this further."

Julianna knew that did not sound good. Anytime she has to go somewhere else so they can talk more about a problem is an iffy situation. It could go either way. When did her big brother become such a disciplinarian? Was he always like this and maybe she just didn't know it because she always tried to do exactly what he told her? Well, mostly anyway.

Castiel just didn't understand how hard it is to control these human emotions. She thought somehow this had to be partly Dean's fault. He was always feeding him the big brother guidebook.

"Castiel, please don't be angry. I just wasn't thinking. I won't do anything like that again." It sure couldn't hurt to try to save herself one last time.

"I am angry!" He replied surprising everyone. "You know the importance of keeping your presence here as quiet as possible. I won't have you making that more difficult on everyone. This isn't a game! Now do as I say."

"But,, Castiel,,"

Castiel's tone was low and serious. "I won't ask again."

Julianna got up and walked up the stairs to her room. Why me? This human stuff stinks.

Cas took her departure from the room as an opportunity to ask about the meaning of the whipped cream.

Sam and Bobby didn't seem to want to explain it so Cas asked again, directing the inquiry to Dean. Dean hesitated and then went to Cas and whispered something in his ear. Both Sam and Bobby could see the expression change on his face from confusion to surprise then maybe curiosity.

"Interesting use for a dairy product."

Dean chuckled then and slapped Cas on the back before heading to the refrigerator to hunt down the pie.

Castiel went upstairs to talk to his sister. How did she know about whipped cream?


	7. Heart to heart 2

It was a fairly quiet night and you could hear the muffled voices coming from upstairs. Bobby said, "Boys, let's take a walk outside. I hear it's a nice night."

Sam looked concerned. "Did Cas seem different to you? Something is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with Cas." Dean defended. "He just has a lot going on and doesn't have time to deal with a bratty little sister. Just like I have to every day, right Samantha!" He teased.

Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean but couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about Cas.

Bobby looked upwards to the stairs as they stepped outside. "Let them work this out for themselves."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julianna paced back and forth in her room. Waiting for him to come and speak with her about something she has done wrong is the worst feeling ever! He must do this on purpose to punish her.  
The door opened then.

"Castiel, I told you. I'm sorry. I am. " It was all Jules could say and she blurted it out the second he walked through the door.

Cas stood at the door and gave her a long hard look. She met his eyes at first but then she started to get nervous. It was like he was seeing right through her. Julianna lowered her eyes.

He spoke then with that low serious tone that he often used when he was trying to make a point.

"You disrespected Bobby. You didn't listen to what I told you or what he told you. You are speaking a language that I do not understand and I do not like it. You spoke about sex as if you are engaging in it and I am curious how you know of the different uses for whipped cream."

Julianna hesitated. She didn't know anything about sex or whipped cream. She was imitating a television show. "I, well, I saw this television…"

"I didn't ask you to speak. Why are you speaking?" Cas interrupted.

Julianna stopped cold. Her mind was racing. He was angry. He admitted as much. The question is how to get out of this without another mortifying trip to the lake. For an angel who isn't supposed to have any emotion or show any feeling, he was quite capable of showing exactly how he felt. It was not something Julianna wanted to ever be on the receiving end of again.

Castiel's voice seemed angry and frustrated now.

"Do you think I want to fight this war? Don't you think that I am tired of the fighting?" His voice beginning to raise then. "I am doing what I have to do! Why can't you do what you have to do? Why doesn't anyone understand that this is war? I am fighting **a war! Do you think I have time to mediate these ridiculous arguments?"**

"I,, I'm sorry." It was all Julianna could stammer.

"What would you have me do Julianna?"

"Brother?"

"I am trying to keep you safe. I am trying to stop an archangel from taking over heaven. I am trying to win a war. Would you have me stay here and make sure that my little sister behaves herself? Perhaps I should let everything else go? What would you have me do?"

Julianna ran that through her mind. What would she have him do? It was a trick question for sure but she knew the rule. Keep quiet unless he asks you a question. Then if he asks, you better answer with something good.

"What would I have you do? I wish only for your safety brother. I know how many angels are dying and I fear for you. I can't ask you to stop fighting this war but I wish I could. I ask Father every night to help you but He doesn't answer. I didn't know you would come down here. Bobby and I could have worked it out I'm sure. I should apologize for causing you to have to come down here but it would be a lie. I am glad to see you even if you are unhappy with me." Darn it, Julianna thought. She probably should have left that last part out.

Castiel only nodded in understanding but his face was tight and serious.

"Come here Julianna."

She hesitated. Looking at him, she bit her lip and stalled.

"Julianna"

Julianna couldn't seem to find her voice again. That happened a lot when Castiel was angry with her.

Cas pointed at her and then pointed at the space on the floor in front of him.

She walked slowly to him and stood in the spot he indicated keeping her eyes lowered.

He put one hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I think perhaps we need to visit the lake again."

"Castiel,,, please,," Julianna felt her face flush red and the tears fill her eyes. "Please brother, I was wrong. I know. I'm sorry. I will make it up to Bobby and you. You don't have to punish me..._like that_. It's so,, so,, _human_."

Cas locked eyes with her then. He hated to see her cry. He still wasn't used to it. "I find it to be unpleasant as well but I have to know you will behave from now on. You have promised me before. You will have to rebuild my trust. Do you think that is something you can do?"

"Yes Brother. I will do my best." Julianna hated that he implied not trusting her. Her stomach started hurting.

"This sex talk and whipped cream, what do you know of it?"

"Nothing brother honestly. I was watching a television show and they talked of it in a joking manner."

Cas nodded, considering her answer.

"Get used to being here because this room is where you will stay for the rest of the week. I think it is safe to say that Bobby will not be taking you out with him anytime soon. THERE WILL BE NO MORE TELEVISION! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" She responded quietly.

"I will speak with Bobby and come to some agreement about what you will be allowed to watch and what you will not. Until then, no television."

"Yes brother"

Cas nodded then as if satisfied.

"Julianna. I didn't just happen to be here by chance tonight. I have to speak to you about something important."

Jules just looked up at him. Tears still in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment.

He spoke quietly then but firmly.

"This war, well it requires things from me that I thought I would never have to give. I don't know if what I am doing is right or wrong. I asked our Father for guidance and received nothing from him. I can't let Raphael win and start the apocalypse all over again. Not after everything we went through to stop it. Not after everything we lost. I can't and I won't let that happen. I will do what I have to do and go where I have to go to make sure that this world remains safe. I might not be here for a while but I will always come back to you if I can. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Julianna locked eyes with her big brother.

"Are you saying goodbye?" Julianna barely whispered the question. She felt like her throat was closing.

"I am saying that I am considering doing something that will help me win this war but it is unpredictable."

"What are you considering?"

Cas shook his head. "No Julianna. You just concentrate on behaving yourself so I don't have to worry about you. You need to be thinking about how you plan on making it up to Bobby as well."

Julianna's tears fell then and she wrapped her arms around her brother. "I really am sorry brother. You will see that I can be trusted. Please be careful. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Castiel returned the hug from his little sister and strangely found comfort in it that he never felt before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The End **

**I hope you liked it. I welcome all reviews and suggestions. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. Your encouragement has been amazing!  
**


End file.
